Which One?
by Vampiria107
Summary: Elena is now realizing that she loves both brothers: Stefan and Damon. Now, she confused. Which brother does she love the most? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore mindlessly wandered the woods past the penthouse. A dark figure stood not more than ten yards in front of Damon.

"Fancy meeting you here, brother," Damon said in his thick Italian accent.

Stefan turned to face his older brother.

"Damon," Stefan said, his blood-stained lips barely moving as he spoke.

"Last time I checked, brother, you were against the blood of animals. Are you tired of living off little Elena's blood?" Damon demanded of his brother, his black eyes glowed in the moonlight.

Stefan clenched his jaw and Damon smirked as he saw this.

"Aw, dear brother, are you mad at me now?" Damon mocked.

"Why do you always do this, Damon? What ever happened to the times when you and I actually acted like brothers?" Stefan asked, his tone sad.

Something flashed in Damon's eyes. Compassion? Anger? Or a combination of the two? Was it deeper than either emotion?

"Well, Damon?" Stefan asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Obviously, Stefan expected an answer from his brother.

Damon's eyes, that had been focused on the ground, looked back up to Stefan.

"Why must you bring up this topic now? Is it also the answer to why you are out here alone with blood on your mouth? Did Elena break up with you or something? Is that poor girl finally tired of you weak nature? Did she realize which brother she was meant to be with?" Before Damon could continue on with his ranting, he felt a hard blow to his chest. He blinked his eyes open after a few seconds, realizing they were closed and took in his surroundings. His back was now pressed against a tree and Stefan stood a couple yards away from him. Damon's chest ached from the hit, but he shrugged the pain off.

Just as Damon realized what Stefan had done himself, he smiled. "Finally learning to stand up for yourself, are you, brother?" Damon asked, pushing himself away from the tree to smooth out his leather jacket.

Stefan's breathing, Damon noticed, had increased from the usual rate at which he breathed. Red flushed his face, a sign of anger. His fists were clenched at his sides; the bones look as if they could tear right through his skin. Damon decided to push Stefan on. This would be a lesson for his brother, that's all. "A little angry, are we, brother? Was my guess correct?" Damon asked in low voice.

Stefan tried his best to stay in control of himself. He didn't want to force himself to hurt his brother, but he felt as if he couldn't fight the urge any longer. Stefan growled low in his throat and pounced forward, knocking Damon, who didn't see this coming, to the ground. Stefan knotted his fists in Damon's shirt and pulled Damon up so he was inches from Stefan's face.

"I have tried and tried to be good to you, Damon. I really have, but you keep pushing it. You can't allow someone to even have a simple conversation with you."

With that, Damon let out a laugh. "Just now noticing this, are you? You aren't very observant, obviously. What happened to the smart St. Stefan I used to know?" Damon continued to mock his brother.

Stefan let out another growl and let his fangs grow out of his gums. Damon smiled wider than ever. _Finally,_ Damon thought to himself, not allowing his brother to listen in on his own little conversation, _He's realizing what he needs_. _To fight_. _Yes, St. Stefan._ _Let all that anger out this way_. _Let's see what you're made of._

When Damon was finished conversing with himself, he let his fangs unsheathe also and unknotted Stefan's fists from his shirt. "Easy on the leather," Damon said just before he forced Stefan off of him and tossed him across the little clearing. Stefan's head slammed back against a tree but he got right back up and went after Damon.

Damon, expecting the blow Stefan was about to send, caught Stefan's fist before it hit Damon and slammed Stefan back across the clearing to the tree he had been hit against moments ago. Damon didn't realize how hard he had hit Stefan that time.

His brother's body lay limp against the tree trunk. _I must have been having a little too much fun… Wait. Why should I care anyway? He stole little Elena from me. If it weren't for St. Stefan, Elena would be mine. I would be able to hold her in my arms as he does…_

Damon shook his head to himself. Recently, he had been trying hard to not be so jealous of his brother. He knew he would find someone special soon enough.

_But is there anyone else in the world as beautiful and perfect as Elena Gilbert?_ Damon thought to himself.

Damon sighed and decided to worry about the consequences later. He glanced over at his brother, his body still lay limp against the tree trunk.

"Stefan?" Damon spoke his brother's name, hoping for an answer. Nothing. Damon sighed and walked over to his brother's body. His chest was still faintly rising and falling. He was breathing. "Stefan!" Damon raised his voice, hoping that would help the situation. Still nothing. He was unconscious, but still alive.

"Why am I doing this?" Damon asked himself as he reached over to gather Stefan's limp body in his arms. With his vampire strength, his brother's body weighed next to nothing.

Damon easily carried Stefan back to the penthouse and back up to his own room. As Damon stepped through the door, he gasped.

Elena stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked directly at Stefan's limp body in Damon's arms.

"He's not dead," Damon merely muttered as he walked over and dropped Stefan on his bed.

Elena ran to Stefan and took his cold hand in hers. "What did you do to him, Damon?!"

Damon looked appalled, although he had no reason to. He had, in fact, caused this to happen to his brother. "Why do you always suppose it was something I did?" Damon asked, a crooked smile crossing his face.

"Because it's always your fault. Why can't you just leave Stefan alone? He never did anything to hurt you!" Elena protested, reaching over to turn on a lamp so she could see Damon better.

"_Au contraire…_" Damon started with a perfect French accent. "Stefan has told you of our childhood. Do you not remember what has happened between us? So, he has done things to me that deserve payback. And that's what he received." _Not to mention that this was just a lesson for him,_ Damon thought, but didn't say so out loud.

"Does that even matter, Damon?! Why can't you just act decent to him for once? For me?" Elena pleaded, looking over at his with her large, blue eyes.

Damon's own onyx eyes stared back at Elena's eyes. "Why would I do something for you? I don't mean anything to you. Just Stefan's older, demon-like brother. If I did as you asked, it'd only be for you and Stefan. What would I get out of it? Nothing."

Elena was quiet for a minute. For that time, she stared blankly at Damon then turned her gaze to Stefan. Finally, she spoke up. "That's not true, Damon…"

Damon snorted. "How so?" He looked skeptically over at Elena.

"Like this…" Elena hesitated before dropping Stefan's hand and moving over to Damon. She leaned toward him until he was forced to press his back against the wall. Elena stood on her toes to wrap her arms around Damon's neck and kiss his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Here we go!**

_Elena was quiet for a minute. For that time, she stared blankly at Damon then turned her gaze to Stefan. Finally, she spoke up. "That's not true, Damon…"_

_Damon snorted. "How so?" He looked skeptically over at Elena._

"_Like this…" Elena hesitated before dropping Stefan's hand and moving over to Damon. She leaned toward him until he was forced to press his back against the wall. Elena stood on her toes to wrap her arms around Damon's neck and kiss his lips._

Damon POV

My body went completely numb and shied away from Elena's touch. But, why? This is what I wanted, wasn't it? I've always wanted to feel Elena's arms around my neck and her warm mouth on mine. Why didn't I like it now?

All of my thinking had been done in half a second. It took me a few moments to force myself to lay my hands against Elena's frail shoulders and push her away. Her little hands clung to my leather jacket. "Damon…" she whined.

I had to admit, I was surprised Elena was holding onto me so tight. My arms dropped back to my sides from the surprise and Elena smiled as she pulled herself back to me. She laid her head against my chest and let her arms wrap around me.

"Why are you fighting it, Damon? I thought you liked me." If I didn't know better, Elena's voice sounded sad. Good thing I knew better.

Elena tilted her head up to face me. She was waiting for an answer.

I couldn't manage a better answer than, "Let go of me, Elena." My voice came out more harsh than I had wanted it to. I quickly regretted it because Elena suddenly looked as if she was about to cry. Despite her expression, her arms fell back to her side and she stepped away from me.

"I'm sorry, Damon. It's just that…" Elena didn't finish her sentence because we both suddenly heard a groan and then a shuffling sound. Elena turned to see Stefan open his green eyes and take in his surroundings.

Once Elena's eyes were focused on my brother and not me, I made a run toward the door.

No one attempted to stop me as I made my way into the cold winter night. The freezing weather did not bother me as I made my way to my car. I didn't bother trying to find somewhere to stay for the night. I just crawled into the car and lay sprawled across the backseat and immediately fell asleep.

Stefan POV

My head was absolutely pounding but the sight of Elena made most of it better. I did, though, have my suspicions about whatever it was that Damon was doing here. I thought back, remembering the little exchange Damon and I had had. Then the little fight between us. He must have knocked me unconscious.

"Are you okay, Stefan?" Elena's little voice rang through the room, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned to face her and smiled.

"Yes, little love. I am fine." I held my arms open for her.

What made me even more suspicious concerning Damon's presence earlier was Elena's brief hesitation before she moved across the room, onto the bed, and in my arms.

I moved her slightly in my arms to gain access to her lips. I leaned over to close the little space between our faces by pressing my lips to hers. After just a few short seconds, Elena was pushing me away.

"Stefan, I'm tired," she explained. And, she did seem that way. Dark circles were under her eyes and she didn't seem like she wanted any physical contact, such as a kiss, as she usually does.

"Alright," I whispered, nearly unwillingly. "Goodnight little love." I reached around Elena to flip the switch on the lamp, the only light source in the room, off.

Elena POV

I stayed up for hours after Stefan had fallen asleep. My mind was wrapped around Damon. Was I really just now realizing how much I liked him? There's just something about Damon that Stefan doesn't have…

Sure, Stefan is gorgeous and loving, but he isn't exactly fun all the time; Damon is. Damon is a dare-devil. Stefan is not. Was that why I like him now? That can't be, can it? I used to love Stefan was a passion that I wasn't even able to explain. But now… I think I'm in love with Damon.

****

I woke to find that Stefan was gone. He had left a note.

_My dearest Elena,_

_I have gone to town for a couple of things. I did not want to wake you, but I will be back shortly. Be safe while I am gone._

_Love, _

_Stefan_

I re-read the note a couple times. _Be safe while I am gone._ It wasn't hard to tell by that sentence that Stefan meant to stay away from Damon if he came around. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Could I even do that now? Could I stay away from Damon?

I had watched Damon go last night and knew exactly where he was. I quickly scrambled out of bed, smoothing out my nightgown as I went. I ran to the window and looked out. Sure enough, Damon's car was still parked in the parking lot.

I took a closer look and saw a tuft of dark hair. He must still be asleep. I wondered how long Stefan had already been gone, for I desperately wanted to go to Damon but I feared that Stefan would show up.

"Quit being a baby," I told myself. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Stefan can't tell me what to do."

With that, I ran over to the closet that was filled with Stefan's clothes near the back, and mine at the front. It was freezing outside, I was sure, so I grabbed a warm pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt and quickly changed.

I bolted out the door after grabbed my winter jacket and slipping it on. I ran all the way down the stairs and out the door. I stopped when I was next to Damon's car. As I had guessed, he was still sound asleep.

Hesitantly, I tapped on the window. "Damon?" I called him name through the glass. He didn't move. I hit the window harder. "Damon! Damon Salvatore! Can you even hear me?!"

Damon POV

"Damon! Damon Salvatore! Can you even hear me?!" The sound of someone calling my name woke me up. I slowly blinked my eyes open and turned to stare out the window at Elena's smiling face. I rolled my eyes and sat up so I could open the door. "What the hell do you want, Elena?" I demanded. My angry voice, obviously, did not bother Elena.

"I wanted to see what you were doing down here," Elena explained, pushing me over so she could take a seat in the car with me. "It's freezing in here…" Elena complained as she reached into my pocket and took my car keys.

She pulled herself up to the driver's seat and turned the car on and turned the heat on high. She smiled at her work as the car slowly began to get warmer. She climbed back next to me and wrapped her arms around me as she had last night.

"Now…" she breathed. Her sweet-smelling breath blew in my face and I lost control of myself for a brief moment as my head spun.

When my head stopped spinning, it was only a few more seconds before it happened again. I found myself staring at Elena's slim neck, at one of the bluish veins. The warm car only made the smell even more intoxicating.

As Elena's arms found their way around my neck, my mouth found its way to Elena's throat. My nose glided along Elena's throat, breathing in her scent. Finally, after finding the perfect vein, I opened my mouth to reveal my two pointed fangs.

Before Elena had the time to push me away, I sank my fangs into her throat and greedily let her blood flow down my dry throat.

"D-Damon…" Elena's little voice whispered. I ignored it as her blood continued to run down my throat.

When I was fully satisfied, I pulled my teeth out of Elena's neck. Elena was staring at me, horrified. "Sorry," I said to her. I was suddenly shocked. That seemed like the first time I had ever even muttered the word.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face up to mine. "You're just so… tempting," I whispered in my darkest, sexiest voice.

Obviously, Elena liked that. She pressed her lips to mine, slightly parting her lips as she did so. This time, I, myself, liked it. I kissed Elena back.

Our kissing session ended far too early. First, I heard a car door slamming closed and someone trudging through the thin blanket of snow that had appeared on the ground the night before. I didn't dare pull away from Elena to find out who--or what-- it was.

Unfortunately, I soon found out who it was. By the time I felt the chill of the winter air spilling into my car, I was already being pulled away from Elena and dragged out of my car. I landed hard on the icy ground and had to blink quite a few times to adjust my vision.

"Stefan!" I heard Elena's voice yelling my brother's name and knew at once that I was in trouble.

Once my vision was entirely adjusted, I stared up into the dark green eyes of Stefan Salvatore who's expression even scared me.

**Hope you enjoyed that! If you did, or even if you didn't for that matter, R&R please! Chapter 3 coming up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon POV

**Once I was over Stefan's expression, I decided to speak. "What the hell do you think you are doing, dragging me out of my car like that?" I demanded. **

**That only made Stefan angrier. "What do you think you were doing with Elena?" Stefan wanted to know.**

"**Elena doesn't belong to you. You can't decide what she can and cannot do. You're not her father." It felt good saying that to Stefan's face. Recently, he had been so protective of her, never allowing anyone--not even her friend Mutt or whatever--near her. It made me sick, having to see Elena cut off from the real world like that. "Maybe Elena doesn't want to be cooped up in a freaking apartment forever," I added. **

**That comment got me a punch in the jaw, but I didn't care. My wimp of a brother can hardly hit, anyway.**

**Elena came to my rescue, not like I needed it, though. "Stefan! Quit it! Leave Damon alone!" Elena yelled at him, wrapping her small arms around Stefan and pulling him away from me.**

"**Elena, let me handle this!" Stefan yelled.**

**I was shocked. This was maybe the first time I had ever witnessed Stefan yelling at Elena. Who knows? Maybe it was the first time he had yelled at her. **

**My guess was right as I saw Elena's large blue eyes fill with tears. "Don't you love me anymore?" Elena was choked with tears as she ran away from Stefan and I, nearly falling quit a few times in the snow.**

**Stefan watched Elena go and turned his cold gaze back to me. "Look what you did now!" he yelled at me.**

**I frowned. My eyebrows pulled together. "Me? You were the one who was acting like an ass hole to the girl you 'love.'"**

"**No, no, no!" Stefan protested. "You were the one making-out with her--my girlfriend--in your car! You're such a dick, Damon!"**

"**I didn't drag her to my car. She came willingly, no, **_**more **_**than willingly. She nearly forced my to kiss her. She's just tired of your shit, **_**brother. **_**She wants someone who can give her more excitement than you've managed to give her. Face it. She doesn't want you anymore. She wants me."**

**After Damon's monologue was over, Stefan was so mad, his usually pale face was red with anger. His fists were clenched tight by his sides and Damon could hear Stefan's teeth grinding together.**

"**Before you do anything that you're going to regret," Damon started, "I want you to think back to what happened before you woke up last night. The little fight between us. I could've killed you if I wanted to. But, it seems that you're alive… For now. But, remember this… You woke up safely in your bed. Not out in the forest somewhere. I was kind enough to bring you back home. I know now that I shouldn't. If I hadn't, Elena and I could be happily together. Instead, I'm here arguing with you while Elena is out in the freezing snow."**

**Damon paused for a minute, allowing his words to sink into Stefan's brain. Stefan opened his mouth to comment. "No. I am not yet finished," Damon silenced Stefan.**

"**Now, as I was saying, the fact that Elena is gone now is your fault. You don't want to admit that she doesn't love you anymore. Protest about that fact all you want, but it's not going to help."**

**Stefan was absolutely fuming. His blood red face puffed with anger. Damon expecting him to send another fist flying in his face, but he didn't. Stefan let go of Damon's collar and let him drop back to the icy ground. **

**Stefan POV**

I had to find Elena.I had to. Who knows where she could've ran off to this time. I wanted to beat Damon to an inch of his death, but I forced myself to forget about him and focus my thoughts on Elena.

_But why should I?_ I thought. _Damon said Elena was the one who kissed him. Wait… Since when do I believe _anything_ Damon says? _I rolled my eyes to myself and quit listening to my thoughts.

I dropped Damon and started walking in the direction Elena had gone. Damon was going to pay for this when I returned…

**Elena POV**

I was lost. I had been walking for only five minutes or so and I was already lost. I couldn't see the boarding house from where I was. I could only see the trees and bushes that surrounded me. I had to admit it: Now I was scared. I wanted to run as far away from Damon and Stefan as possible. I didn't like it when they fought.

Now I was finally alone and I could think. I was glad about that, although I was also upset about it. The thoughts I need to be thinking about are not the ones I want to think about.

Damon or Stefan…? That is the question.

Of course both brothers are undeniably gorgeous… But which am I really in love with?

That was easily answered. Stefan. I was in love with Stefan Salvatore. The only reason I kissed Damon was because I found him attractive… Or maybe not. Maybe it was because I felt sorry for the poor guy… Or maybe not. Maybe it was just an experiment…

Suddenly, I felt dirty and wrong for even thinking that kissing him was an experiment. Damon didn't have chemistry with anyone like Stefan and I once had. Why would I mess with the poor guy like that: because I'm a horrible, horrible person.

I don't deserve either brother. Hell, I don't even deserve Matt anymore. Then again, Matt would take me back without a second thought about the situation.

"No! No, no, no!" I suddenly yelled to myself. First, I cheated on Stefan… Then I kissed Damon… And now I'm thinking about going out with my ex-boyfriend! What is wrong with me?!

**Stefan POV**

I had decided. I knew what I was going to do now… All that was left of the plan was to find Elena.

I followed her footsteps in the snow and they lead me straight to the young, beautiful girl. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I imagined. Once I laid my eyes on her and her confused expression, I knew this would be harder than I wanted it to.

_Can I even do this now?_ I thought to myself. _I must whether I can or not…_

I pulled myself from my thoughts and crept slowly toward Elena. I took a quick deep breath.

"Elena, may I speak with you?" I asked softly, with much more passion than I meant to use. I sighed quietly once again to myself. I was just making this harder for myself.

Elena quickly spun around, his eyes wide. "Stefan!" she gasped.

I took another deep breath and stepped back a couple of steps as I saw in Elena's eyes that she wanted to wrap her arms around me. It would make the situation harder than it already was.

"Elena…" I started and pulled my gaze up to her beautiful eyes. "Elena, I think that we should maybe… T-Take a break from each other…"

Elena's eyes widened as my words sank in. "W-What, Stefan?" She said my name was such pleading and such passion it made me want to forget about what I was doing and kiss her like I never had before.

_No… I have to do this_, I told myself.

"I think we should break up, Elena," I said simply and quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

{{ I know, I know. Dx I disappeared entirely from FF and gave up on my story, but I'm back now, and I'm going to continue with this story as long as I have supporters standing by me! ^^

**So, enjoy this little piece here. I'll have much more coming soon. }}**

**Elena POV**

I stared, shocked, at Stefan. _Is this a good thing, or a bad thing? At least now, I can be with Damon… But… I'm _in love _with Stefan… Not Damon. … Right?_

Stefan was staring at me. Obviously, he was waiting for a reaction. "Why, Stefan?" I finally asked. "I love you," I added before he began to talk.

Stefan clenched his jaw. "Have you already forgotten that you were making out with my brother?! That's not love, Elena. I don't love you anymore."

With that, Stefan turned and walked away, leaving me all alone and cold. I fell to my knees and cried into my lap. I had just lost my boyfriend, my true love. I doubted now that Damon even loved me anymore. I had ruined my relationship between Stefan and Damon. Now I don't know what to do anymore.

Tears still falling, I dug out my cell phone and dialed the only number that mattered at the moment. I sniffled as I waited for someone to pick up. When I heard the _click_ of my call being answered, I almost cried in relief.

"B-Bonnie…?" I said into the phone.

I was answered with a worried, "Elena?"

My conversation with Bonnie was just a bunch of babble from myself. Bonnie tried to keep up but eventually said, "Elena, honey, listen. I'm going to call Matt and we're going to come pick you up. Where are you?"

I looked around me. I had ran out into the forest, just west of the boardinghouse. I stood and began trudging through the inch-deep snow, back toward the boardinghouse.

"I'm at the boardinghouse," I told Bonnie.

If she had seemed surprised, she didn't show it. But, twenty minutes later when she and Matt arrived, I knew she was suspicious about something. I saw her eyes look toward the little parking area in front of the boardinghouse, probably looking for Stefan's car. Or Damon's.

"Isn't Stefan home?" Matt asked. I looked to him as I slid into the passengers seat, since Bonnie was already seated in the back.

"_Matt!"_ Bonnie said through that sounded like clenched teeth. Matt nodded. "Right. Sorry. We'll talk about it when you want, Elena."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Matt." I looked back at Bonnie. "Thanks," I added to her. She nodded, but her grave expression didn't change.

The ride was silent and uncomfortable. I refrained from crying as long as possible, but by the time we reached Bonnie's house, I began to cry again. Bonnie came around to my door, opened it, and took my hand and pulled me out. She put her arm around me as Matt led us both inside.

Once inside, I sat and stared at the walls for what seemed like a lifetime. Bonnie and Matt watched me carefully, probably wondering when I was going to break down and tell them everything that had happened.

I didn't.

**Stefan**

_What the _hell_ was wrong with me?!_

Seeing Elena like that, crying on her knees in the snow, it hurt more than any physical pain I'd ever felt. But what really ripped my heart in two was when I'd told her I didn't love her anymore. I didn't even know I was capable of such a lie.

_I will not cry,_ I told myself for the millionth time this hour.

I sat now in the dark corner of my room in the boardinghouse. Mrs. Flowers hadn't bothered me, although I was almost certain she knew everything that had gone on.

I didn't stir when my door creaked open, nor did I look up to meet Damon's dark gaze. "Get out," I managed to hiss through clenched teeth.

Damon leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Damon, I--"

"Shut up and save your breath. It'll do you no good."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. No matter what I said, he'd do what he pleased. So, I just kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

"Learning quicker everyday, little brother." It clearly wasn't a compliment.

Damon strode forward into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He stopped walking and stood next to a bookshelf, flicking dust off of old books for a moment before he spoke.

"So you're finished with Elena? Mind if I… take her for a ride on the wild side?" he purred.

"From what I saw, you already did today," I snarled, standing up.

His gaze stayed locked on the bookshelf, but a smirked twitched at his lips. "I suppose I did. And what _fun_ it was!"

I lunged at him, but all he had to do was step aside, and I went flying into the bookshelf. A couple of old books fell off and came apart, due to poor binding. I was able to steady the bookshelf, though, before it toppled over.

Behind me, Damon was chuckling to himself.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan…" He shook his head as I whirled to face him.

"You know what, Damon?" I began angrily before he could humiliate me more, "just take Elena. I don't want her anymore. Not if she's going to be unfaithful."

Damon was caught off-guard, and he raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

I swallowed hard. "I said you can have her."

**Elena**

Eventually, Matt and Bonnie managed to squeeze the truth out of me. Matt was pacing and Bonnie was letting me cry on her shoulder, despite her irritation. I knew she had feelings for Damon.

But if he loved me more, why should it matter…?

I know how unfriendly of me that sounds, but right now, I didn't care. I wanted to get my thoughts straight. I wanted to know which brother I _truly_ wanted and which one wanted me more.

I guess one of those questions was answered when the three of us heard a knock on the door.


End file.
